


All Your Different Smiles

by RyMagnatar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, a bit of a knife kink, and drinking, blah blah, idiot ninja boys, leather pants, more cousin incest, sex against a wall, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has a girlfriend he brings home. Unwittingly he has broken his little brother's heart, and that of his cousin. Somehow, though, they'll make it through, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Different Smiles

The impossible unfairness of the situation was almost too much for Sasuke to handle. In fact, the impossible  _impossibleness_  of the whole situation  _was_  too much for him to handle. Seeing Itachi sitting across the dinner table with his parents on the other side and pretty little Sakura kneeling at his side like a pink haired fighting doll, seeing Itachi's hand wrapped around hers and his smile as he looked at her bright face, and seeing Sakura look up at him with such devotion and love…It made Sasuke nauseous.

Bitterly he had left the too happy dinner and its aftermath, escaping in favor of the cold night air. Hands dug deep into his pockets, he had walked through the compound, not expecting to be stopped, least of all by Shisui.

He found himself suddenly chest to chest with his taller, older cousin. Shisui looked down at him with a similar, sullen expression. He too had his hands dug deep into his pockets and a dejected gleam to his eyes. "Oi, squirt, watch it," but Shisui's teasing words were half-hearted.

So was Sasuke's retaliating punch to his arm. The two stood in silence, Sasuke's fist still pressed against Shisui's arm and them staring at each other. Finally, Sasuke muttered, "He's dating a girl. A  _girl_ , Shisui. He's dating my teammate."

Shisui pushed away his hand, rubbing his arm, "You think I don't know? Why do you think I'm headed out to the pub?"

"That's where you're going?" Sasuke said with a little bit of surprise. Shisui was renowned for not touching a drop to drink. Itachi had once explained, with an amused twitch to the lips, that Shisui's self control was amazing, and booze made that go away like a dry leaf under the flame of a candle. "Take me with you."

Shisui might have been opening his mouth to argue, but he stopped himself. He shrugged his shoulder and put his hand back in his pocket. "I'm going to keep walking there. If you decide to follow me, that's your decision."

Off he walked once more, Sasuke at his side.

That was one thing that Sasuke appreciated about Shisui. Unlike Itachi, who cast a shadow so long and so dark it was inescapable, Shisui projected the air like he had a shadow, yes siree, but it kept to itself and you could walk right up beside him like he wasn't some Uchiha genius at all. It was the smile, Sasuke had to admit. That was the difference between Itachi and Shisui. Shisui smiled like he had a million of them to give out.

With a smug little sniff, Sasuke decided that a precious, rare smile from Itachi was worth a thousand of Shisui's smiles. He may be more approachable, but Itachi was far superior. He always would be, to Sasuke.

It didn't take long to get to the pub Shisui was headed too, and soon the two cousins were inside the dim establishment and tucked into a corner booth. Sasuke, who had not been in a place like this outside the large, rowdy group of his year mates, looked around cautiously. The place didn't seem to busy, with only a few at the bar and a few of the tables with customers, yet the darkness of it made it feel more full. Sasuke inched a little closer to Shisui. He wasn't entirely comfortable.

Shisui leaned his elbows on the table, broad, flirty grin out as the woman came over to get their drink order. He rattled of a few bizarre sounding things to the woman and waved as she walked off. He turned that too bright smile on Sasuke and Sasuke punched his shoulder again lightly, "How can you smile like that? You know we've both lost him."

The smile faded and Shisui tilted his head to the side, "Yeah. I know. That's why I'm here. That's why I let you come with me. You understand this like no one else will. Tonight was the night that Itachi broke our hearts."

Sasuke flushed and looked away, "Don't say it like that,"  _like we even ever had a chance_ , he wanted to add but did not.

"You had to have harbored a little hope for it, even after he expressed an interest in women," Shisui said softly, reaching out to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged him off.

"It was stupid to try and hope. It was only going to make this part worse," the younger Uchiha muttered into his hand that held his chin.

The woman returned then and gave them their drinks. She didn't seem to either notice or mind that Sasuke was under age. He was Uchiha, after all, and shinobi, and accompanied by Shisui; letting him stay and drink was less trouble than trying to kick him out. Shisui reached out and snatched his up, gulping down the burning liquid. As he put down the half empty cup with a gasp of air, he grinned at Sasuke, "Yeah. You're right. The hope makes it worse. Drink up, kiddo, i'm buyin."

"Stop calling me kiddo," Sasuke muttered as he sipped his own rink, "I'm a chunin and I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid."

Shisui smiled at him and gulped the rest of his drink. He reached for his second cup, "I'll be drinking you under the table in moments, kiddo, if you don't hurry."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, lifting his glass, "Why bother hurrying?"

"Just take your cup and chug it," Shisui replied.

Sasuke made a face at him and then began to drink more readily.

The banter, teasing and light and sometimes bitter and dark as they talked around the issue of Itachi and his oh so perfect girlfriend, continued as they drank together. After a dozen or so between them, Sasuke was looking at Shisui with wide, dark eyes filled with wonder.

He held out his hand and put it on Shisui's sloppy grin, "You've got different smiles." Sasuke tried to whisper but instead hiccuped out. "Different smiles all the time. Sad smiles and flirty smiles and happy smiles and dopey smiles."

"Dopey smiles?" Shisui's voice was slightly muffled, as well as slurred, as he spoke against Sasuke's hand. He was making himself cross eyed as he tried to look at the hand.

"When you're so happy you just get this face like your brain stopped workin' right," Sasuke said. "I seen it when you looked at  _him_. Do you only make that face for _him_?"

Shisui pulled Sasuke's hand down. "Nah. Just when I get real happy. When somethin' real good happens."

This sparked a thought and a curiosity in Sasuke's dark eyes. In a moment he had pushed himself up, using his hands on the table as leverage as he nearly threw himself at Shisui. He crashed their lips together in a drunken, sloppy kiss that had his lip pressed against Shisui's teeth. Then he tore himself back, wide eyed with shock and a blush as dark as his favorite food as he put his hand over his mouth and stared at Shisui.

Yet, his kiss had done the trick. Shisui blinked out of the daze slowly and then gave Sasuke a slow, dopey smile. He licked his lips and Sasuke mentally shouted at himself for watching Shisui's tongue run over his lips.

Suddenly Shisui had grabbed his arm and was pulling him out of the pub. He half shouted something like "Be 'round to get the bill tomorrow," before pushing his cousin out of the pub. As the cold air startled some sanity into the pair of them, Sasuke only waited until they were a little ways off in the darkness before he pulled free of Shisui's grip and rounded on him, "What are you doing?"

His answer came in a kiss from his cousin. A mirror of the one from inside the pub, except Shisui wasn't surprised into stillness and was actually kissing back. He tugged Sasuke's lower lip into his teeth and bit it lightly. He sucked on it and then pulled back, letting it go at last.

Sasuke blinked up at Shisui, "What-"

"I'm not going to let us stay broken by the same stupid man."

Shisui was warm, Sasuke could tell it was inner warmth. His chest was warm, his arms as well as his hands. He was like his own heater. Even his words were warm, falling over Sasuke and filling him up like warm water. "What do you mean?" his own words sounded distant, uncertain. He would have stopped and said it again but Shisui leaned in close.

It seemed as though Shisui was convinced that kissing was a perfect substitute to actual words for he pressed his lips against Sasuke's again. His tall body was pushingpushing _pushing_  Sasuke back until he was leaning against a wall. Sasuke pulled his mouth back at that and gasped for breath. "Shisui-"

"Will you stop talking?" Shisui muttered, his lips finding the hard angle of Sasuke's jaw and trailing back to his earlobe. Sasuke shivered, one hand twisting in the cloth of Shisui's shirt. "You choose to get chatty at the  _worst_  of times, Sasuke."

Then there was quite the firm thigh between his legs and Sasuke realized that Shisui wasn't going to stop. He realized something else as well. He didn't want him to. Instead he let out a sharp huff and pushed on Shisui's shoulders. He brought up his own leg, because if he didn't want to be dominated, he was going to have to fight for it. He leaned in his head and bit Shisui's neck, making his cousin hiss out a breath.

His other hand flew up and tangled itself it Shisui's curls, digging in his nails and pulling back on his head. Shisui gave a little yelp and retaliated with a hand following the curve of Sasuke's hip and digging his long fingers into the tight pants Sasuke was wearing to squeeze his thigh. Sasuke dragged his teeth down Shisui's neck, leaving a long red mark behind as he latched his mouth on the older male's collarbone.

Shisui grunted and his thigh rubbed hard against Sasuke's body. He would have cried out if his mouth hadn't been filled with Shisui's skin. As it was, his vision blurred as he felt that warm, hard muscle against his growing erection. He needed a little more space to get control of the situation, so Sasuke pushed Shisui back.

The inches of space were there for a moment, perhaps as long as a single breath, before Shisui grabbed him by the hips, " _Sasuke."_

His dark eyes widened at the sound of his name dropping from Shisui's bruised lips in the way he had fantasized Itachi doing. The look that he got from his cousin made his pushing hands falter just long enough for Shisui to resume his control.

Shisui gave him a smile, something deeper than the flirty one he'd given the woman, and sharper than the dopey just kissed look from the pub. There was a hard edge to this look, and an eagerness that was matched in his black eyes. Sasuke fought to glare at him, to resist the look that told him to  _givein, surrendertome._

It was in vain, for in a quick show of strength, Shisui had him turned around, facing the wall. Sasuke snarled and pushed back, reaching down to tear Shisui's hand away. His fingers curled around Shisui's hand just as his cousin's mouth latched onto the junction where neck met shoulder.

Teeth dug in  _hard_. Sasuke whimpered as he felt them dig in. His eyes closed and a shock ran down his spine, to his toes and then back up to his crotch. He gave a strangled cry as he felt teeth puncture his skin and Shisui's hot tongue licking up the spilled blood. His hands shook and he now held onto Shisui for support. He leaned foreward, his head on the wood as he panted loudly.

Shisui pulled his mouth up just a little, ran his tongue over the bleeding mark and chuckled. Sasuke blushed as he could hear the smirk in his voice. He couldn't help the way his spine bent, pushing out his ass, as Shisui's hand ran down over his body. "Sasuke~" Shisui purred into his ear, long fingers squeezing Sasuke's ass, "Leather pants. Really?"

His face turned a darker red. He wanted to tear away, but his body had stopped listening to him the moment his blood had been spilled. His hips thrust back into Shisui's hand. Between clenched teeth he grunted, "I wanted to be noticed."

"They're so tight on you," Shisui breathed, his hand moving up and down and Sasuke bit his liphard. "Like a second skin. Don't know how I'll get you out of them."

"Sh-Shisui-" Sasuke felt the lump growing in his throat, the nervousness twist in his belly. Kissing and fondling in an alley was one thing, but this? Was Shisui serious?

"I'm afraid I'm going to keep you in them," Shisui said, not hearing him. "But that means I'll have to ruin them."

"Shisui!" Sasuke exclaimed as he heard a rustle of cloth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Shisui reaching for something behind his back.  _That's where he keeps his kunai pouch_ , Sasuke thought suddenly. In a moment his suspicion was confirmed as Shisui's hand returned with the deadly weapon. Sasuke arched up on his toes, anxious and worried over the weapon and trying to pull away. Shisui simply slid the flat side of the blade up his inner thigh and then between Sasuke's legs.

Once more his body betrayed him as a loud moan tore itself from his throat and his legs spread wider. His eyes fluttered shut. He reached out and braced himself on the wall, ducking his head. Shisui kept hitting his turn-ons on the head over and over. Turn-ons that Sasuke himself was only beginning to find out, to explore himself. He had known he had liked to be bitten, but the blood he handn't expected. He had known he liked a little danger, but the kunai gave him a cloudiness in his mind that he hadn't predicted.

He whimpered, pushing out his ass farther as he felt the point press against the pants. The tear of leather reached his ears as he felt the cloth grow less tight. Shisui used the Kunai as he had expected him to, cutting a slit between Sasuke's legs from just under his balls to the back under his hole. Then, weapon used, Shisui stabbed it into the wall.

"Oh Sasuke," the sound made Sasuke's legs wobble and he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Mmm?" He didn't think he could form words right now, even if he tried. He was a mess from the alcohol and the touching already.

"I'll…I'm going to buy you new leather pants," Shisui mumbled against the curve of his neck.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the tongue press over the aching bite mark. "Damn right you are," he muttered. He gave a strangled cry as he felt Shisui's teeth dug into his neck again. It grew louder as he felt the edge of them break his skin. Darkness swirled in his vision as he realized that now he had two matching bites on his neck. How symmetrical, how  _perfect._  "Shi-Shisui-" Sasuke panted out.

He shivered as Shisui's tongue drew a trail of blood and saliva up his neck. He would have protested at the mess but his cousin's hands were just as busy as his mouth. Overwhelmed with the bite, Sasuke hadn't noticed when Shisui slid one hand down the front of his pants, tugged open the button and slid inside.

He noticed now though, as Shisui stroked his cock and the cold air against his bare hip made goosebumps run across his skin. His head rolled back, leaning against Shisui's as his cousin licked and sucked and nibbled on his neck. Shisui's other hand had found its way up under Sasuke's shirt, dragging nails lightly up his stomach and then pinching at his nipple. Sasuke jerked at the pinch and that brought his hips thrusting back against Shisui.

Sasuke opened blurry eyes, feeling heat from his fingers, through his core, coiling in his lower abdomen and groin and stretching down into his legs and to his toes. It was Shisui's heat, radiating off of his cousin and flowing into his body from the full body of contact. He suddenly didn't care that it was Shisui getting his virginity, and not Itachi. He wanted to know how hot Shisui could make his body feel.

Pushing back harder, Sasuke swallowed several times before he was able to make his mouth work around the words he wanted to say. "Shisui, nnng, I want more…I want to  _feel more_."

Later, Sasuke would realize that Shisui had been touching and touching but still waiting for that permission from Sasuke. Inhibitions removed or not, Shisui didn't want the situation to get out of hand. He took his hand from under Sasuke's shirt while his mouth sucked at a bite, drawing blood into his mouth.

Sasuke gave a little moan as Shisui pulled his mouth away. His chest rose and fall with his gulping breaths, so he didn't notice the way Shisui put his fingers in his mouth and used the blood and saliva in his mouth to make his fingers slick.

He did, however, notice when the fingers were down between his legs, inside of the leather and rubbing against him. Sasuke flushed and bit his lip. His fingers tightened into fists and he felt his spine go rigid. Shisui felt it too and trailed soft, bloody kisses down the back of his neck as he nuzzled against his hair. "Relax," came the soft words as lips moved behind his ear, "calm down."

"This is going to hurt," Sasuke mumbled, as way of an explanation. He'd rather admit distaste of pain than the anxiety he felt.

"Yes. It was always going to hurt, if it was me or him," Shisui whispered, his voice barely above a breath exhaled, "but this pain is nothing compared to  _that_ pain." His words were sad, sadder than Sasuke wanted to hear.

So he turned his head and snarled out harsher than he had intended, "Don't talk about him. This is about you and me." He missed the dopey, happy smile that spread over Shisui's face right after the words because he was too focused on the way Shisui had pushed a finger inside of his body. He gave a strange little sound and his eyes were closing once more.

Shisui kissed and licked at his neck and bitten shoulders as he moved the finger in and out. Sasuke began to pant again, and after the pain became a natural feeling, he moved his hips against Shisui.

The alcohol blurred their world enough to keep them from speaking as Shisui set to preparing Sasuke. The half dozen words said between them were more moans than anything else, a name, a begging, a promise, each one softer than the last until Shisui was mouthing the words in silence against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke swore that Shisui could just feel when he had just gotten used to Shisui's touch. Each time the fingers became comfortable, another was added, or a twist of the hand, or a flex of the digits. Then, suddenly, all the fingers were gone. Sasuke opened dazed eyes and looked over his shoulder, "Shisui?"

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. Shisui's eyes were turned down, his head tilted to the side. In the heartbeat of silence, Sasuke could hear him shuffling with his clothing, pulling his pants open and down and then, where his fingers had rubbed and stretched, Sasuke felt the warm, leaking head of Shisui's cock. He swallowed with difficulty and turned his face away, staring at the wall. He was shaking, the tense feeling returning.

Sasuke bit his lip as he felt the thickness pressing against hid body. Yet then there was Shisui's mouth again, mumbling against his skin and his fingers running over Sasuke's thigh, still covered with the tight leather. With a shaky breath, he relaxed and, with fingers clenched tightly to absorb all the tension in his body, Sasuke let Shisui push inside without a struggle.

This was better than fingers, and more painful than them at first as well. He sank into the feeling and into the surge of heat that Shisui's body gave him and let himself simply feel. Shisui's hands held him. Shisui's body supported him. Shisui's mouth elicited all sorts of sounds from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's fingers unclenched and dug into the wood as he sought purchase there. He lifted one leg slightly, letting Shisui in deeper.

Then, with a shift of hips and bodies and angles, Shisui's thrusts were hitting something in Sasuke that made sparks appear behind his eyes. He gave a cry as Shisui's cock hit it again and again. His body began to shake and he knew he wasn't going to be able to survive. He opened his mouth to let out some sort of warning, but all he could do was whimper out Shisui's name as his orgasm exploded through him.

His spine arched, his body clenched, his breath was trapped inside as Sasuke bit his lip harder than he ever had before to keep from screaming in outright pleasure. As he began to come off his high, he felt Shisui shove in deep, his chest against Sasuke's back and his hands holding him tightly. Shisui groaned out Sasuke's name into his black hair and Sasuke shuddered as he felt the older Uchiha's seed pour into his body.

It was hot, just like the rest of Shisui.

Sasuke hung his head, panting, and smiling softly. He'd never felt so warm, or felt so at ease. He felt Shisui's smile against his skin as his cousin kissed his neck and he reached one hand back to run his fingers through those short curls.

Shisui stopped kissing at Sasuke's touch, but his grin grew. Sasuke could feel Shisui's cheek shift at the tug of his lips.

Their embrace continued a little longer before, slowly, Shisui pulled away. Sasuke's fingers fell out of his hair and he leaned more against the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

Shisui wasn't gone long and soon he was stepping up beside Sasuke, leaning against the wall with him, putting his arm around Sasuke and kissing at his lips until Sasuke kissed him back. He was  _cuddling_ , Sasuke realized after a little while.

Standing on legs made of jello, still drunk and in a dark, cold alley, Sasuke Uchiha was being held against the chest of his older cousin, his lips kissed gently and tender fingers running through his hair and down his back. Sasuke turned a smile on Shisui that made Shisui stop his kisses and look at his cousin with wide, bright eyes. "Sasuke," he whispered, fingers touching Sasuke's cheek, "Oh  _Sasuke._ "

Confused, the smile faltered and Sasuke frowned, "What?"

But Shisui didn't say anything. Instead, he  _again_  answered Sasuke's question with a kiss.

This one was different than all the others, though. Shisui's lips were tender as they pressed against Sasuke's. Heat soaked in through his kiss and Sasuke's eyes shut. He was wrapped in Shisui's arms, pressed against his body and kissing him long and slow. Sasuke let out a little sigh as Shisui pulled back. He was smiling slightly, and this time didn't open his eyes because so what if Shisui stared at him? He felt like smiling.

He did, however, poke Shisui in the chest, and grumble, "You made me tired. Take me home."

"Sure, blame me," Shisui chuckled and Sasuke opened his eyes a sliver, just enough to see the brilliant grin that Shisui gave him. Okay, so maybe he was wrong, he considered as the look made his stomach flutter, his cheeks flush and his ankles weak. Maybe Shisui's smiles were as good as Itachi's. They were all different, after all, and this one Sasuke had only seen a handful of times, maybe. Shisui had an arsenal of expressions the way that Itachi had an arsenal of glares.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, "I do blame you."

The kiss was as warm as before, and curved in a smile on Shisui's part. Sasuke was beginning to like these kisses more and more. He could smell the alcohol on Shisui, so maybe that was why he was so free with this affection, but he was nurturing a little hope that it wasn't just that.

After loosing Itachi, Sasuke needed someone. He had hoped, somewhere deep inside, had hoped so hard and so secretly that the reality hurt him deeply. He needed someone to love him. Maybe…Maybe Shisui…

His train of thought was cut off by Shisui picking him up  _bridal_  style, like he was some  _girl._  Sasuke let out a yelp as Shisui leaped up into the air. He glared at his cousin and smacked his chest. "What are you doing!"

"Taking you home," Shisui landed on the roof of the nearest building and then leapt again to get to a higher one. As they stood on the tall roof, the night sky opened up above them and Sasuke's anger melted away at t he sight of the town at night. He had seen it plenty of times before, but this time, held in Shisui's arms, his legs dangling in the air and with the headiness of booze and sex still in his head, Sasuke saw the world differently.

He trembled and looked away, pressing his face against Shisui's shoulder. It was too big, too dark, too pricked with light from the sky and from the windows around them. It was too much.

Shisui took a step and Sasuke caught his breath again. He was familiar with the  _shunshin_  technique and used it himself. He wasn't nearly this fast, however, and had never used it across an entire village.

A hop, a skip and one jump later, Shisui landed, still as though he had never flitted through the night sky like a hummingbird, in front of Sasuke's house. Shisui was giggling as he set Sasuke down, "I don't usually use that when drunk," he explained between his giggles. His hand curled around Sasuke's hand and he leaned down, kissing Sasuke's cheek, "but I felt like I should, that maybe it would impress you."

Sasuke flushed and punched Shisui's shoulder. He was blushing far too much in one evening than he liked and it was all his blasted cousin's fault. "Idiot," but he gave a little smile as he stepped back.

"Wait, Sasuke." Shisui stepped forward and reached out. He ran a finger over the sluggishly bleeding bite, "This… I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I-"

Sasuke pushed his hand away and shook his head. "I'll be okay. Don't know how I'll get past mom though…"

Shisui chuckled and moved the collar around on his shirt until the marks were covered, "Bandage them up before you get to bed. She'll question the blood on your sheets."

Nodding, Sasuke gave him a half smile. He turned and walked away a few steps before Shisui called out again, "Hey, Sasuke."

Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke blinked in surprise as Shisui ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, giving a big, sheepish smile, "What?"

Shisui laughed softly, "Nevermind," he was still grinning that stupid grin, "It's nothing. Goodnight…see you later."

Sasuke found himself smiling, even though Shisui's stupid  _it's nothing_  made him want to walk over and smack his cousin again. He lifted his hand and said, "Later." Then he walked into his house.

He snuck past his brother and father in the sitting room but was stopped by his mother. "Sasuke, where have you been?"

"Celebrating," he said instantly, "With Shisui."

She sniffed and frowned, "You went drinking?"

He shook his head, "Nah. We went out for a walk and to grab some food and this drunk fool staggered past and I wasn't paying attention. He ran into me and spilled his drink all over me. Shisui helped me dry off though, so it didn't ruin the night." He figured he should feel bad about lying to her, but he really just wanted to shower and climb into bed. The fatigue was catching up with him.

Mikoto opened her mouth to say something, still frowning, when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. "Oh  _no_." She turned and hurried off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hurried off. So Sakura was still there? Hadn't they been gone long enough? Maybe she was just helping with the dishes.

He hurried off to the bathroom, suddenly very aware that he had a hole in his pants and  _oh god_  he could  _feel_  the cum dripping out of him and getting on the pants. So he rushed into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He folded up the pants, knowing he was going to have to wash them himself, his mother would be very curious as to why there was a hole in  _that_  spot.

Showered, warm again and wrapped in a towel, he staggered with his armful of dirty clothes into his room. He left the clothes on the floor, and then rummaged around in his gear to find his bandages. He applied a little ointment to the wounds and covering them up with sterile gauze and taped them down. Bandaged up, he took off his towel and searched for clothing instead.

He found some pants, tugged them on and then fell into bed. His soft pillow welcomed his head and made no comment as he began to grin like a silly fool into its cover. He hugged his other pillow to his chest and grinned and grinned until he felt like his head was going to split in half.

Tomorrow he'd get Shisui to fess up to whatever he was going to say that night.

And he had a feeling he was going to like it.

A lot.

 


End file.
